1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support wedge device for a snowboard binding.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
It is known that the flexible boots (FIG. 1A) for snowboarding generally do not have a completely flat sole. The front and rear of the soles of the boots are raised and rounded to facilitate walking.
To practice "freestyle or freedride," the relatively flexible boots are maintained in a binding with straps or belts, or in a so-called "step-in" binding.
Currently, the bases of the aforementioned bindings, on which the soles of the user's boots rest, are flat. Consequently, the ends of the boots overhang above the bases, which causes a loss of sensations during the practice of snowboarding. Indeed, the toes, which transmit the sensations, are not in direct contact with the base.
Stationary support wedges (FIG. 1C), provided for certain bindings, are known. But these wedges are stationary, therefore non-adjustable, which makes it difficult to adjust them to the various curvatures of the boots.